


i don’t love you (i do)

by bashfulcreature



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, It’s a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulcreature/pseuds/bashfulcreature
Summary: “You’re blocking the MCR display.”





	i don’t love you (i do)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic for @rsublett on Tumblr, who won my giveaway! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me there, @shayneflop. I’ll add a link at the end of the fic

“You’re blocking the MCR display,” a voice says from her right and Y/N jumps, whipping around to look at a gangly teenager, angrily pointing at the window behind her.   


  
She’s waiting for Shayne in a mall, in front of Hot Topic, and apparently she’s stood in front of the MCR mannequin and this kid is kind of offended.

 

“Uh… okay,” Y/N says. She shrugs because meh, who cares, she’ll be gone in a minute, and the kid (who can’t be more than 20) sneers at her.

 

“You should move.” His tone is sharp but it kind of makes her want to roll her eyes, the kid too serious for the stupidity of the argument.

 

“I’ll be gone in a minute, kid, chill,” she says, hoping Shayne will be there soon to save her from the MCR stan.

 

“Whatever.”

 

Five minutes later, Shayne is still not here and the kid is glaring at Y/N. A group of emos has joined him too, silently judging her from inside the shop.

 

“Come on Shayne, you ass.” She whispers as she calls his phone and prays that he answers. He does, on the third ring.

 

“ _ Hey Y/N! _ ” he says, voice robotic through the speaker. “ _ I’ll be there in a minute, I’m walking past the Bath and Body Works right now. _ ”

 

“Hurry,” she hisses, “I’m being glared at by a bunch of emo kids and they might actually attack me soon.”

 

His laugh rings through the phone and she can’t help the smile that stretches her lips. Shayne’s laugh has always been contagious, too cheerful for his own good, and he can make her laugh just by chuckling at one of her shitty jokes.

 

“ _ Don’t worry babe. I can see you. On your left. _ ” He hangs up just as she spots him walking towards her, hurried steps and a happy wave, and she waves back and meets him in the middle.

 

“Hey!” He says, squeezing her shoulder with a wide grin and Y/N hugs him back. From the corner of her eyes she sees the group of kids roll their eyes and saunter back into the shop.

 

\--

 

After two hours of intense Secret Santa shopping, Y/N and Shayne collapse on her sofa and groan in unison, dropping their bags. Shayne kicks his shoes off and laughs when they land on Y/N’s lap, and his smile widens when she throws them back at him, hitting him in the chest.

 

“I’m so tired.” He says and she nods. His face is flushed, a little pink and sweaty but it looks good on him. He looks alive and radiant and so fucking beautiful, and Y/N decides she wants to crawl up to him and kiss him until they both are gasping for air.

 

“Do I have something on my face?” Shayne asks suddenly and Y/N jumps. She hadn’t noticed he had seen her looking at him. His smile is playful as always and she slaps him on the arm, pretending that she totally didn’t try to feel him up a little because holy fuck, those muscles.

 

“Yes, you look stupid.” Shayne grins at her answer and playfully pushes the heel of his foot into her side, laughing when she gasps and tries to writhe away.

 

“You asshole!” She swears, finally sitting up properly to (albeit gently) punch him in the arm.

 

They both seem to notice their closeness at the same time, Y/N staring down at Shayne as she hovers above him. Shayne is looking up at her, mouth a little slack suddenly because she’s so close, so close he can see all of the colours in her eyes.

 

Neither of them know who kissed who first, maybe they both leaned towards each other at the same time, but Shayne’s hands are on Y/N’s waist, pulling her closer, and Y/N is tugging at his locks, and they both gasp against the other’s lips.

 

“That was, uh,” Shayne says when they drift apart. He doesn’t finish his sentence, instead deciding to run little circles into Y/N’s waist with his thumbs, and she smiles.

 

“Yeah. You’re not a bad kisser, mister.” She says with a purse of the lips, 

 

“Why thank you, miss Y/N,” he answers, “I could say the same thing to you.”

 

Somehow, it doesn’t feel weird, to kiss Shayne. They’ve been friends for a while now, and one might have thought a make out session would put a strain on their relationship, but it doesn’t. 

 

It’s not the first time they’ve kissed, either. It’s happened two or three times before, once when they were drunk and the others just because they wanted to. Y/N tells herself she would never pass up the opportunity to kiss a man as attractive as Shayne, and hopes he thinks the same of her.

 

They’ve never really talked about it, though. What it means, that they randomly decide to kiss and cuddle sometimes.

 

Y/N stays silent though, letting her body fall until she’s resting on the side of the couch, laying half on top of Shayne with her head on her chest.

 

“I like you, Y/N. You know that, right?”

 

“Mmh.” She hums, fingers tangled in his shirt. She’s probably stretching the cotton a bit but Shayne has never said anything, so he probably doesn’t mind.

 

“No, I mean, I  _ like _ you.”

 

“I like you too, Shayne.” She says lightly, and her head rises and falls slightly when Shayne sighs.

 

“What I mean is I have feelings for you. I’m crushing so hard I can’t get you out of my head, Y/N. You’re everywhere and I can’t stop thinking about your eyes and your laugh and your hair and how you sigh softly when we kiss, and how you giggle when I touch your waist because you’re ticklish.”

 

“Oh.” She says. She can’t wrap her brain around it really, Shayne having a crush on her; she feels like a teenager again, when she had her first crush and they liked her back, except this time it’s a thousand times better because it’s Shayne. Shayne, who took four days off work when she was sick and stayed with her the whole time; Shayne, who always lets her choose the film or the restaurant or the video game; Shayne who kisses her soft and gentle like it means nothing and everything all at once. Shayne, who has feelings for her and she never knew.

 

“Me, too.” She whispers softly into his chest. She can feel his heart beating against her cheek, fast and hard, and maybe her own is matching the pace.

 

They kiss again, just a sweet peck on the lips, and Shayne is smiling when he presses his mouth against her temple.

 

“So, you have a crush on me, huh?”

 

 

 

*

follow me on the tunglr! @[shayneflop](https://www.shayneflop.tumblr.com)


End file.
